100164-selling-renown-items-back-for-renown
Content ---- While I haven't heard anything positive about customer support so far, I would still try opening a ticket for something like that. The worst that happens is they say no. Just remember to be polite and respectful when making the ticket. CS are people too. | |} ---- If he's 45+ | |} ---- That's because people have the attention span of goldfish. If they don't get help within ten minutes, they come here to whine about how aweful support is. But if they do get help, they never say anything about it to anyone. That's why there are so many people complaining about just about everything on the forums. We who love the game spend our time playing it rather than talk about it here. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I have never played a single video game, ever, where I have expected a GM to magically fix something that was directly my own doing. When they do it's a blessing. When they don't...well, it was my own fault. Live and learn. If something like that really makes you want to quit the game, I don't know what to tell you. | |} ---- Posts like this make me long for a "+100 Likes" button. Pro-tip children: Take a moment and think before you click. Whether that's at a vendor, or while talking to an npc. The plat/renown/prestige you save will be your own. Also you will indirectly affect CS response time since these sorts of issues won't be wasting their time. | |} ---- You sure do spend a lot of time speaking ill of others on the forum for someone who's supposedly too busy enjoying the game. | |} ---- Nope. The absolute top end of support I've seen is a form email that seems relevant if English isn't your first language. More often it's just "We can't do anything, go complain on the forums where I don't have to deal with it." Or if you're really lucky you just go back and forth over a technical issue as a progression of new CSRs who can't be bothered reading what the last one said decide to throw in their own two cents to try put the blame anywhere besides on themselves. There's also the option where they simply insist doing something they should do is impossible until people go to reddit to get a dev to go over their heads. Customer Support for this game is objectively horrible, but good for you if you enjoy white knighting on their behalf. | |} ---- ---- ---- Pro-tip: Stop calling people children. It's annoying to assume such things and quite frankly, you're trying to demean them. Kind of..."childish" isn't it. Right...Well it's my own fault for them not having a re-vendor option for that kind of thing. So a simple misclick costs me a crazy amount, that really wouldn't be that hard to fix. I'm not so addicted that I can't just go play something else. So..me saying I don't feel like playing isn't a really "It's the end of my world" post like you seem to think. I'm sure you would have just been like "Oh it's my own fault, oh well. Don't bother trying to get it back then" I'm sure wouldn't of thought anything like that at all. | |} ---- There's zero reason we shouldn't be able to sell back items to vendors for their full price. | |} ---- Had no idea this existed. Will have to install. Still, it would be even better if they had a purchase confirmation for expensive items AS PART OF THE BASE GAME. Either that, or a buyback. | |} ---- ---- Life saver, Thanks :D | |} ---- Except for the items that have randomized rune slots. Didn't get the runes you wanted? Sell it back for full price and try again! | |} ---- You mean then there would be a reason to get full rep with a faction and get some meaningful gear out of it? How dreadful. | |} ---- ---- This^ Allowing everything to be sold back opens too many loopholes. It's bad enough that everyone has to deal with a confirmation popup when equipping new gear. The reason for this was because players weren't paying attention, then complaining about how Carbine wouldn't fix the player's mistake. I don't want Carbine "holding my hand" as much as they already do, so I certainly don't want any more of it. If you make a mistake, learn from it, and move on. Don't try to hold someone else accountable. | |} ---- ---- Tried this. Was super nice, but they said they would not do it. | |} ---- The problem is that it is difficult to make "some exceptions", and other bugs will likely result from the necessary code. Wildstar still needs work in many other areas. It makes no sense to expect more manpower to be spent trying to prevent user-error. If we players don't pay attention, we pay in other ways. That is a fair compromise at this point in Wildstar's development. Yes, I feel bad for the OP about the loss of all that renown. I also feel that the OP made the mistake, should learn from it, and should get over it. I've lost far more, and I'm not complaining. | |} ---- I highly doubt that. And what about the people who didn't make a mistake like me? I spent 10 plat on a decore item when I hit a lag spike and purchased again because I though the click just didn't register. This is a common feature in pretty much every other mmo. There is absolutely no reason for Wildstar not to have it. | |} ---- Doubt all you want, it's still the truth. I've lost alot to dumb mistakes, but each loss only happened once. Each loss was also MY FAULT, so I didn't bother adding more unnecessary burden to Carbine's support staff. Regarding your example, all you had to do was check to see if you had the item before clicking again. Why should Carbine have to devote more manpower to make up for that simple mistake? The fact of this entire issue is that too many people are used to being able to get their mistakes "rolled back". This happens so often, that many no longer learn anything useful from those mistakes. The result: People just keep making more mistakes. It's a vicious circle that needs to be broken. | |} ---- ---- ---- How? On one side, people have to struggle through suddenly and unexpectedly losing large chunks of their in-game savings. On the other side, they have the relief of being able to sell back the item they didn't want to recoup the cost, with zero long-term harm. The game's vendor interface is already pretty wonky. You use the same button to preview items as you do to sell items as you do to LINK items. That's practically a trap for mis-clicks. And incidentally, if you shift click to link an item from a vendor, it buys the item instead... that's a glitch. A player shouldn't be punished in such a way when trying to innocently interact with a part of the game. | |} ---- ---- You apparently think the "issue" is people making mistakes, when the issue is actually a user unfriendly interface and a sell-back system that is unnecessarily punishing. A time-limited sell-back option would fix the issue of people being gutted financially by simple mistakes. Nothing would get worse. Your game experience is in no way altered by some other person making a vendor mistake. It's not on you to police other people's vendor mistakes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- idiot proof usually means more hassle. The alternative is so people can make moot the 1-3 rune slot labels. Not a good solution either way. At least the former doesn't have room for abuse. Unless you buy 100 items at a time, the extra click don't matter. I have had purchase confirmation since it was first released. | |} ---- I did. That's why I clicked again. Then the game caught up and made a double purchase. The game needs a buy back function. The only reason not to have it is the random rune slot generation thing and that can be fixed by adding an exception. Any other reason is pure idiocy. You can walk into any store in the US, buy an item and then turn around and return it right on the spot. Why shouldn't you be able to do that in game? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Which again prevent people mass buying items.... | |} ---- Only if you sell it BACK to the vendor, not simply for purchasing an item | |} ---- SWTOR has a time limit on selling back to the vendor. It works perfectly. You have 1 hour in which to sell back the item you bought. Change your mind, just head back and sell it back. There is absolutely no reason that Carbine couldn't do the same thing except that the game really isn't polished. I'm enjoying it or I wouldn't be subbing to it but it really is not a polished game. It will take around a year for them to get it close to where it needs to be. Note: I should add that in SWTOR, you can't bind the item to you. If you do, you can't sell it back. The problem in Wildstar is that you can't preview the appearance before you purchase. That is a huge detriment to the kind of policy that SWTOR has. | |} ---- The whole attention span of goldfish is precisely the reason the OP has two hoverboards. | |} ----